


It's Okay, You Can Let Go

by PrincessJaqulineChess1031



Category: Tangled (2010), Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, HER DAD CALLS HER CASSIE AND THAT'S THE END OF THE STORY, Mentions of Injuries, Overprotective, Requested work, a drabble, i guess, it's really kind of short but i like it anyway, no angst for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 13:49:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15607638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessJaqulineChess1031/pseuds/PrincessJaqulineChess1031
Summary: An accident sends our favorite Captain of the Guards into a panic.





	It's Okay, You Can Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> One-shot summary: Captain Adrien worries about Cassandra.

Adrien’s best day was not the today he got promoted to Capitan, his best day wasn’t even the day he had joined the Coronan guard. No, the best day of his life was when three-year-old Cassandra had become his child – all the legal and official paperwork fell into place, and that little girl with messy hair and a wide smile was now his little girl and nothing could take that away from him.

Except, maybe, Cassandra that is, because Adrien was sure that girl had no regard for her own safety. She was always going off and doing the most daring and reckless things with the princess and that Ryder miscreant, with the only justification she would give was that it was the right thing.

Most of the time it was just a scrape or a broken bone, and that was already bad enough to begin with, but on this day, it seemed that Cassandra had finally done the worst thing imaginable to him.

He almost lost her.

He had first heard wind of Cassandra’s injury when in the middle of a training session a medic had come by to tell him that while _she had suffered serious blood loss she should be – in her room, the princess is with her – wait, don’t you want to hear more –_

Whispers were had on the other side of the door, he could make out the concerned voice of the princess and the teasing but subtle alarm of that damn Ryder boy, but he didn’t give a care about that. All that mattered was that Cassandra – his little girl – was on the other side of the door and she was in pain and he needed to see her to make sure she was alright – please let her be alright –

He had no memory of opening the door or even running to her room and his memory of that messenger was dim at best. But he remembered this – this he would remember for all time.

Cassandra was in her bed, a bandage around her head that was dotted red and brown with blood both old and new.  A thin scarlet scratch was down her left arm, the sleeves of her tunic ripped away, and on her right a bandage identical to the one on her head. One leg was wrapped in a cast, the opposite of the one she had broken a few months ago in the princess’s trap.

She was hurt, she was hurt bad.

“Cassandra…” he said under his breath, rushing into the room. Princess Rapunzel looked back in surprise, stepping away from where she was by Cassandra’s bed. He caught sight of a sling around one of her arms, and call him a bad subject he didn’t care, but he couldn’t find it in himself to give anything worth of concern for his princess when his _daughter_ was in worst shape right in front of him.

“Hi Dad,” Cassandra said as casually as she could manage, her smile forced and pain in her voice.

“What happened?!” he demanded, rounding to face Ryder in the corner. If anyone was going to be responsible for this, it was that miscreant.

Ryder raised his hands where they could be seen and backed away, a bandage covering his left pointer finger. Figures he would have the least amount of injuries.

“Hey, hey, Capitan, it wasn’t me,” Ryder insisted quickly, and Adrien didn’t believe it for one _second_ because Ryder was nothing more than a punk kid and he done something to put his little girl in bandages and stiches and he was nothing but trouble and he didn’t care if he was the princess’s boyfriend and he has had enough of Ryder.

“I swear, honest!” Ryder said. Adrien’s reflex to take everything Ryder said with a grain of salt started to kick in, but he saw an honest innocence in his eyes. Had he not been responsible for this?

“Dad,” Cassandra said. “It wasn’t him. It was just an accident.”

Adrien turned back to Cassandra, and that look on her face told him that Ryder wasn’t lying. He left Ryder behind and crossed over to her, taking one of her hands firmly.

“Then tell me what happened,” Adrien said. Cassandra shifted upwards on her pillow with a wince and looked up at him.

“Me, the princess, and Eugene were out in town when two carts came out of nowhere and hit us right on,” Cassandra said. Adrien felt his heart break because this was something he couldn’t have protected her from but also felt it glue back together because it could have been something so much more but then felt it break again because why was what her and not Princess Rapunzel or Ryder sitting her like this?

“They said you lost a lot blood,” Adrien said, the foggy memory of the messenger coming back to him.

“Yeah, uh, I did,” Cassandra said. “But, other than that I should be fine.” She reached down to pat the tip of her white cast. “Once my cast is off I should be able to be back to training and handmaiden stuff in no time.”

Adrien frowned. “Cassandra, you won’t be returning to training.”

Cassandra looked downright _aghast._ “What?!”

He heard an awkward laugh from one of the other two occupants.

“Hey, would look at the time, well we’ll leave you two to talk amongst yourselves.”

“But Eugene, Cass needs our –”

“See you later Cass, feel better!”

The door was shut, and they were gone, and the feeling he could feel was relief. But that relief was short-lived because Cassandra immedailty launched into a defense.

“Dad,” Cassandra said, simply but sternly, “I can’t stop training – you _know_ it’s my dream to be on the guards one day!”

“And you’re not one yet and you’re already laid up in bed with injuries!” Adrien shot back. Her brow furrowed, and she thrust up to sit, a painful cringe overtaking her body and forcing herself back down.

“That was an accident, Dad!” Cassandra said. “Me, Raps—the Princess – and Fitzerbert were just out going to get some fruit – we weren’t going to go battle Cerberus and fight our way to world of dead!”

“Either way,” Adrien said, “you won’t be returning to training, that’s final!”

“That’s not fair!”

“I’m just trying to protect you!”

“ _I am a_ _grown woman! I don’t need you to protect me!”_ Cassandra exploded on him, face red with passion. Both of their yelling had left them out of breath and the silence of the beat was filled with their rapid breathing.

Why couldn’t she see? This was him just trying to take care of her! Just like he always had. Cassandra sighed and leaned back down into her pillows, the tell-tale signs of pain flooding her eyes.

“Dad, I know no matter what, you’re going to see me as that moon-eyed little girl,” Cassandra said gently. “But you need to know that I’m not her anymore. I’m a grown woman – with a job and friends and a life outside of the castle walls.”

Adrien hesitated in his silence for a moment. Yes, he knew that Cassandra wasn’t his little girl anymore – wait, scratch that, s _he always would be._ But it was different now, he supposed, she didn’t need him to dictate the terms of her life and she didn’t want him too. She was older now, capable and understanding and all the things he had raised her to be.

One little accident didn’t wipe that away.

“You’ll always be my little girl,” Adrien said, reaching down to caress her cheek paternally. Cassandra smiled.

“I know that,” Cassandra said. “But I’m also my own person now. And you can’t force me to give up my dream.”

Adrien took in a deep breath. It was true. All of it, everything she had said. Cassandra had made her wings, and now it was time he let her fly.

“Doesn’t mean a father can’t worry,” Adrien said. Cassandra smiled wider and squeezed one of his hands.

“I love you Dad.”

“I love you too, Cassie.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by a user on Amino, I hope you like it. 
> 
> Also, Adrien is the name I gave the Captain of the Guards in my PrinceVarian!AU fic, so I just gave it to him here too, so that way I don’t get too many wires crossed. And Cass’s dad calls her Cassie sometimes, fight me.  
> \-- Princess Chess


End file.
